What Does It Really Mean?
by xoMusicisLifeox
Summary: This is just a little oneshot involving a note between Chad and Troy that Gabriella intercepts. Troyella. Previuosly xCantxTakexMyxEyesxOffxYoux.


**So this is a oneshot that i just kinda had lying around and even though it's not that good i figured that it's valentine's so i might as well post it. Let me know what you think!**

**-Elizabeth**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Hmmmmm…………I wonder what Troy and Chad are writing about?' thought Gabi as she watched the two pass their note back and forth. 'Oh well, I'll just ask Troy later.' Just then the bell rang and Troy and Chad got up. On his way out Chad threw the note away, but didn't realize he missed the basket. Gabriella saw this and grabbed the note putting it into her bag to read later.

Last period……………

The whole gang had free period, but Gabriella sat behind everyone, and they weren't allowed to move seats. 'Now's the perfect chance to read that note.' She thought before pulling it out of her bag and placing it on her desk.

She went to go read it when something hit her hand. She looked up to see Troy turning back around to face the front. 'Figures' she thought.

_Hey Montez. What are you doing?_

'Well I can't exactly tell him I'm reading the notebetween him and Chad, I'll just be vague.'

_Nothing Bolton. Just reading._

'Now back to their note.'

_So Chad, you know how the other night on the phone I tole you that I really want to get-_

She stopped reading because Troy tossed the note at her again.

_Reading what?_

'Sheesh, he's not making this easy.'

_Why are you so nosy?_

Then she checked that their teacher wasn't looking and chucked it at his head. He turned around to look at her and rubbed his head causing her to smirk at him, then she returned to the note.

_-get the guts to ask out my crush?_

_Umm…yea dude?_

_I think I'm going to ask her out after school, but I'm not sure cause I was thinking I might ask Gabi for her opinion on how I should do it. Should I?_

_Well yea dude, getting her opinion would help, but then you should ask your crush out tomorrow._

_Kay. Thanks man._

_No problem._

Just then Gabriella who's head was in turmoil was hit with two notes, one from Troy, and one from Taylor. Opening Troy's forst she giggled at what he wrote.

_Ouch Montez, that hurt! What was that for? And pardon me for wanting to know what my bestest buddies reading that can make her look so distressed all of the sudden. Are you okay? Also, I need your help with something after school, can you come over after?_

'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why does this have to be so hard, I mean I knew he wouldn't like me cause I'm just the freaky math girl but ugh, I can't not help him. He's my best friend and he's depending on me.' she sighed before writing a reply.

_Awww……poor Troysie. Does a little baby need a kiss on his boo boo? Believe me, it's nothing, just kind made me flip for a second, but I'm good. What do you need my help for? I mean I'll come, but I was wondering._

Then she gave it back to Troy before looking at the note Taylor passed to her.

_Hey, you alright? I turned around o see what you were doing and you had this devastated look on youe face. What happened?_

'Obviously I should tell her I mean she's my best friend besides Sharpay and Kelsi, but Kelsi's in the piano room, and Sharpay was too far away for her to easily pass a note to her.

_Hey, yea, I'm good, but I grabbed this note that Troy and Chad were passing earlier, and Troy was telling Chad he was going to ask his crush out. Please pass this to Sharpay too._

She finished figuring Tay was close enough to Sharpay to give it to her, and when she finished that, she got the note from Troy back. She sighed. She had a feeling that she was going to be writing notes for a majority of this period.

_Maybe I do. ; ) just nothing my……well, you know. I don't want to swear at you, but seriously, what made my little Gabby upset? Please tell me. and I'm going to – well – it's kinda embarrassing, but I need help asking out a girl I like. And thanks for helping me._

She smiled to herself at his little bit of childish flirting with her, but then shook it off…he didn't like her that way, he liked someone else. She sighed.

_Well we'll just have to take car of that. ; ) and why thank you, I appreciate you watching your mouth around me, and well, it's kinda complicated, but it has to do with my crush. And uh so who is this girl? Do I know her? And why wouldn't I help my best friend?_

She sent it back noticing the note between her, Taylor, and most liekly Sharpay was waiting on her desk.

_Oh my god! No way!_

_-Taylor_

_And this is a problem why?_

_-Sharpay_

'Oh boy, they were probably going to be mad at Troy and dissapointed that it's not me because they know how much I like him.'

_Because…I know that girl can't be me since he said he was going to ask me for help in asking her out. Why would he ask me for help if her were asking me out? It doesn't make sense in my opinion anyway. And well he just asked me to help. I just have to wonder……who does he like? Do you know?_

She questioned before passing it back, and getting the note in her bag before their teacher told them that since they had behaved so well so far they were allowed to converse and move about.

'Uh oh.' She thought to herself, 'Troy's going to want to talk to me about his problem, and Tay and Sharpay are going to want to talk to me a bout my problem.'

Troy was the first one to reach her, so she turned to the girls and held up her hand signaling them to give her five minutes.

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey Troy."

"So you'll walk home with me after school?"

"Yup." She replied.

"Can you take care of my boo boo?" he asked like a little kid.

"Sure, now show me where it is." She replied holding in her laughter.

"It's right here." He pouted pointing to a spot on his head. She kissed it lightly then sat back in her chair. "Is that better?"

"Mmhmm." He shook his head. "Now, what Is this about you reading something about your crush? And who is this crush?"

"It's nothing, I just overreacted, it's just……my crush doesn't like me that way, I'm not important to him."

"Are you sure?" he asked getting a nod in response, "then I'll take your word for it, and how do you know he doesn't like you and-"

"I know because I know they like someone else."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources."

"And what are they?"

"N-nothing." She stammered.

"Ooh….Gabby did something….what is it?"

"A-a note."

"Can I read it as proof?"

"No!" she said a little too loudly causing some people to look at her.

"Whoa. Why not?"

"Uhh-umm," she stuttered while looking at Taylor and Sharpay pleading for help.

"C'mon Gabby. What are you hiding?" he asked before grabbing it out of her hand, but just as he was a bout to open it, Sharpay came up from behind and took it from him.

'Thank you!' she said to Sharpay mentally.

"Ooh!" squealed Taylor, "Is this the note you were telling us about?" she shook her head yes.

"Oh move Troy!" said Sharpay trying to get him to leave so they could talk about it.

"No, why should I?" he asked stubbornly.

"Cause we want to have a private conversation here with Gabs." Answered Taylor.

"And I can't be here?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm not moving, at least not until you let me read that note."

"You can't!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Why not? And it has to be a good reason."

"Uh……umm…….well……"

"See! Now give me that!" he said snatching it from Sharpay.

"Troy! Don't!" begged Gabriella, but he began to open it. "Ms.Bunnet, may I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes." The teacher replied, and Gabriella needed no further urging, so she grabbed her books and ran out the door.

"What's so wrong?" asked Troy confused.

"Uh….well….umm….see you later!" both girls stuttered before running off.

'What's their problem?' Troy thought before turning to the paper in his hand and opening it up. He frowned immediately recognizing what he was reading. 'Why does Gabby have this?' he couldn't believe her! They were best friends and she couldn't respect his privacy! Why would she do that to him! By the time the bell rang Troy was furious. Entering the hallway he immediately charged over to Gabriella's locker where she was timidly closing her locker.

Just as he was reaching her she turned to leave in the same direction that he was coming from and she stopped just short of him and timidly looked up into his eyes.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"How could you!?" he asked angrily cutting right to the point.

"I-I'm sorry Troy, I didn't mean to be intrusive, but Chad missed the garbage and I was-"

"Save it Gabriella. I don't want to hear it Montez." He said holding up his right hand, "I don't know I can trust you right now." and with that he turned his back on her and she watched him walk away with tears in her eyes. She knew he'd be upset, but she never thought he'd react like this….it's not like he was having his heart broken like she was. Sighing she decided that she was going straight home and to bed. She just wanted to block it all out….wait…..Troy was her ride….she'd have to walk the 5 miles home…..and it was raining out.

'Oh joy.' She thought to herself. 'This I just going to be so much fun….not.' and with that she started the miserable walk home.

By the time she arrived at home it was 4 in the afternoon two hours and fifteen minutes after school got out and she was shivering in her drenched clothes. Dumping her books on the table she walked upstairs and pulled off her wet clothes before putting on some dry sweats and an old sweatshirt of Troy's that she'd stolen before climbing into bed still shivering.

Meanwhile Troy was sitting at home thinking about how he reacted, and he knew he's overreacted, but he was just so afraid she'd find out more than he wanted her to know at that time. And the fact she couldn't come to him and ask. He couldn't let go of the feeling that he was forgetting something. Looking outside from his bed he watched the rain fall thinking of how well it matched his mood…..wait…..it was raining and he always gave Gabriella a ride home from school. Oh god….that meant that he made her walk the 5 miles home in the pouring rain all because she read a note between him and Chad.

Grabbing his keys Troy jumped up from his bed and ran outside hopping in his car rushing over to Gabriella's. Climbing her balcony like he always did he looked inside and saw a lump on Gabriella's bed. Slowly opening up her balcony doors he walked inside closing them so that the rain would stay out.

Walking up to her he noticed that her hair and clothes were soaking wet, but that wasn't what his main focus…..the tears that were swiftly flowing down her face.

"Gabi-" he croaked. He couldn't stand to see her hurting.

At the sound of his voice Gabriella whipped around. "Y-yes?"

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled at you…..and even though I was mad I still should've at least driven you home. I'm sorry. Just please………don't cry." He walked over and pulled her into a hug.

She laughed slightly. A lifting sound to Troy. "Actually, even though I'm upset about that, that's not why I'm crying." Troy immediately frowned.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Eh, it's nothing…..just-never mind."

"No. Tell me Gabriella. You know you can trust me."

"I know, but it's a secret only two people know……and I didn't tell them, they just figured it out……otherwise they' still be in the dark."

"Well……..if you're not going to tell me……can I try and guess and narrow it down?"

"I guess, but there will be limitations." She sighed sitting down on her bed and patting the space beside her.

"Does this have to do with school or personal life."

"Personal."

"Family, friends, or other."

"Friends and other."

"Umm…..okay then….anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"Anyone I hang out with normally on a daily basis."

"Yes."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"Ooooo…..someone's got a crush!" he teased causing her to blush.

"Troy, please don't."

"I'm sorry, but why does rush have you crying? No guy deserves your tears."

"Because they don't like me which makes a lot of sense to me…..I mean there's so many girls at our school who are so much better than me."

"Don't say that Gabi, any guy would be lucky to have you." 'Especially me.' he added to himself.

"Then explain to me why he doesn't even look at me that way."

"Well who is it? I have to know who it is first."

"That I will not tell you."

"Well then I guess I'll have to tickle you until you tell me." he said moving his arms in preparation.

"No Troy……please!" she squealed at the end as he started to tickle her. "Please-stop-Troy-please-" she pleaded in between laughs.

"Not until you tell me who it is."

"Never!" she squealed causing him to tickle her harder. "Troy!...I-I-I-I like-you." She finally managed to get out between laughs causing him to stop immediately. She frowned and looked away. "I knew I shouldn't have told you….I knew you only thought of me as a sister. I'm sorry. I've messed everything up." She whispered as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. Then she stood up quickly running towards her bathroom before he could see her cry, but where the doorway she found herself running into a wall.

"Gabriella," started Troy softly gently holding her arms and trying to look in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

Did she detect a hint of hope in his voice? No, it was probably just her heart6 playing tricks on her mind. "Y-yes." She replied softly.

The next thing she knew the gap between them was no longer there as Troy's lips met her own in a short and sweet kiss.

"Wha?" she asked confused. "But I thought-and the note- and……..huh?"

"That girl in the note was you Gabi. I know I said I was going to ask you for help, but that's because I wanted you to tell me what you thought was the sweetest way to be asked out so that I would get it right. I'm sorry I made you cry, but I want you to know that you're the only girl I want."

"Truly?" she asked him.

"Yes Gabriella. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" she answered with a soft smile hugging him tightly. That night two friends said a happy goodbye ready for the next chance to spend time together.


End file.
